


The Confrontation

by Miss_Romance_Lover



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, M/M, One night stand reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Romance_Lover/pseuds/Miss_Romance_Lover
Summary: Aaron has been told the truth about Robert and Rebecca and once he's taken it in, he has a few things to point out to the pair of them.





	The Confrontation

"So I tell you to 'do one' which I've done a million times before, and you decide to go and sleep with her?"

Robert shuts his eyes and looks at the floor. "It was a little more than 'do one', but yeah. I'm...I'm sorry."

"What and you think you're the first person to be pushed away by someone they love? I had that every day for months with Jackson." Aaron stared him down. "I know I said some horrible things and it hurt you, but if you think that's an excuse you can--" 

"I know, that's not what I meant. I have no excuse...I just need you to know that I was a mess that night. I was downing whiskey, I just wanted to forget and then she was there and I wanted to hurt you but when I woke up I knew that hurting you is the last thing I ever want to do." Robert stopped his rambling explanation to try and catch his breath.

Aaron wasn't so quick to respond this time. His husband's honesty and the emotion that came with it had thrown him. The knock at the door of The Mill stopped him from forming any kind of reply. He forced himself to walk over and calmly open the front door, standing back as Rebecca walked in.

"Why are you here?" Robert asked her, both surprised and unhappy to see her. 

"I asked her to come," Aaron explained, not looking at him.

"Anyone feel like filling me in?" Rebecca asked, oblivious that the secret was out. 

"Actually its you that's going to be filling ME in. I know all about your night together and that your baby might be Robert's--"

Her eyes had widened but she recovered in time to interrupt him. "It is his."

"Conducting your own DNA tests via the womb now, are you?" He bit back, shutting her down. "Go on then, explain to me exactly how easy it was to have sex with my husband."

Rebecca gave Aaron a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry. He came onto me." 

"Oh I'm well aware. And were you drunk as well?"

"No," she said evenly. "I did try and take the bottle away from him."

"Oh well, aren't you a saint! How much had you had?" Aaron turned to look at Robert for the first time since the woman's arrival.

There was a pause. "Most of the bottle."

"Right, so you knew Robert was bladdered and it didn't stop you from climbing into bed with him," he directed at Rebecca. "Some friend you are."

"I told you Aaron, it was him who came on to me!"

"You think I'm suggesting he's off the hook here? God no. I'm not in denial here and I know exactly what he's capable of. What I'm saying is that you chose to have sex with a drunk, unhappy man while you were stone cold sober. Does that sit well with you? Because it makes me feel sick. That's all, you can go now."

Rebecca had gone pale. She made a quick exit, and not long afterwards Aaron decided he needed to be somewhere Robert wasn't. He left the house without another word.


End file.
